


Rock, Paper, Dumbass Hinata!

by butterbeex



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kageyama, First Time, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Nipple Play, Top Hinata, hinakage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4340741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterbeex/pseuds/butterbeex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the count of three Kageyama had confidently presented his completely flat hand, because paper always beats rock. Except…<br/>“Scissors! I win!”<br/>Hinata hadn’t picked rock.<br/>(He couldn’t help but think Hinata was setting him up for this all along.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock, Paper, Dumbass Hinata!

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. Here it is. My first porn the internet is going to see omg. I hope everyone likes it.
> 
> Basically I've seen a lot of fics where these 2 idiots play rock paper scissors to decide who bottoms for their first time and Kageyama always seems to win and that's just... Impossible, he can't win every time, so I wrote this. Ha ha.
> 
> Even more basically... It's almost 5000 words of sin.
> 
> Enjoy ~

In hindsight Kageyama should have known that rock paper scissors was not a good idea. Despite Hinata being a complete idiot who  _always_ chose rock, even he could have sparks of genius from time to time. Apparently this was one of those times. After the count of three Kageyama had confidently presented his completely flat hand, because  _paper always beats rock_ . Except…

“Scissors! I win!”

Hinata hadn’t picked rock.

Kageyama stared dumbly at his hand, completely ignoring Hinata who was now bouncing around the room and screeching about his victory. He couldn’t help but think Hinata was setting him up for this all along. Losing on purpose when they played to decide who would pay for their meat buns, losing again when they decided who would pay for their juice and milk. Every time the same rock being drawn, drumming the idea that Hinata would always pick rock into Kageyama’s thick head so that when they played for something _important_ -

“Best two out of three!” Kageyama was speaking before he’d really processed his thinking, slapping on an insult at the last second. “…Dumbass.”

Hinata paused in his celebration only to tilt his head slightly at Kageyama’s sudden outburst.

“No way! We never play two out of three! Don’t be a baby Kageyama-kun!”

Kageyama bristled. A baby. Was he really being a baby? Of course not. He just hadn’t prepared himself for losing to a complete idiot who _always_ picked-

“Unless you’re scared.” Kageyama scowled at the redhead who was now invading his personal space with this terrifyingly smug grin plastered over his face. “If you really don’t want to I _suppose_ I can do it instead… I don’t want to make you cry after all…”

Kageyama should have happily accepted the proposition. _Should have_. But no, his pride was at stake now. So without another word to the still smug looking Hinata, he brushed past the smaller boy and flopped himself down onto his bed, burying his face into the multitude of pillows resting near the headboard (Hinata always insisted in bringing his own pillows when he slept over) to hide the blush blossoming across his skin.

He heard Hinata padding across the floor behind him, the zip of his school bag and the rustle of plastic before the mattress dipped when Hinata sat upon the far edge. Hinata slowly scooted further up the bed until he was beside Kageyama and poking at the setter’s side. Kageyama burrowed his face deeper into the pillows.

“Kageyama?” When the only response he received was a muffled grunt Hinata sighed and poked again. “You wanna turn over?”

Kageyama accepted his fate and rolled so that he was lying on his back, pointedly avoiding looking at Hinata’s face, though he still caught the soft smile that spread across Hinata’s features when he moved to straddle Kageyama’s thighs.

“Hey, Kageyama. It won’t be that bad.”

Kageyama managed to mumble out an okay, and then Hinata was leaning down and kissing him. Gentle pressure, soft lips, warm breath fanning over his face. Kageyama managed to relax slightly, raising one hand to cup Hinata’s cheek as he opened his mouth just a little, everything becoming more intense when Hinata began sucking on his bottom lip and sighing into his mouth.

Hinata’s hands, which had been resting atop Kageyama’s chest, began sliding down his sides, pressure increasing ever so slightly as they made their way back up. Kageyama felt himself heating up, his hand that was gently cupping Hinata’s face moving to tangle itself in unruly locks which caused Hinata to groan, mouth opening up further as he licked into Kageyama’s mouth.

Kageyama shuddered, free hand shooting up to grip Hinata’s waist. He was starting to get hard now, and judging by the rapid increase of Hinata’s breaths so was he. Hinata broke the kiss with a series of wet sounds, then began nuzzling into Kageyama’s neck and licking at the skin there. The taste of sweat still lingered there and Hinata murmured small sounds of content. Kageyama groaned softly, head lolling to the side to give Hinata more access, both hands now gripping the smaller boy’s waist.

Hinata nipped and licked at Kageyama’s neck until the boy below him rocked his hips up, unconsciously trying to get more friction. Hinata grinned into the now reddened flesh, hooking his fingers under the hem of Kageyama’s shirt to finally begin undressing him. Kageyama complied easily, raising his arms above his head and leaning upwards so that Hinata could get rid of the clothing quicker.

Hinata unceremoniously threw Kageyama’s shirt behind him where it landed in a crumpled heap in the middle of the floor. Kageyama opened his mouth to yell at him because he _really_ hates his floor in a mess, but all that he managed to get out was some sort of strangled moan when Hinata leaned back down and licked a long hot stripe over a very sensitive nipple.

Kageyama’s back arched weakly when Hinata began rolling the other between his fingers, continuing to lick at the first. They’re embarrassingly sensitive as usual, and Kageyama’s mumbling half hearted ‘stop’s over and over but Hinata continues because he knows how much Kageyama enjoys it.

Hinata quickly gets into a rhythm of alternating licks sucks and nips and soon Kageyama is whining at the oversensitivity. When Hinata sees this one has had enough, he plants a final kiss on the now swollen bud and laves his tongue along Kageyama’s chest until the other is sucked between his lips and the process begins again.

Kageyama outright moans this time because Hinata has left a trail of wetness in his wake, the liquid cooling and leaving a weird tingling sensation crawling over his flesh. He pinches the other and Kageyama practically writhes beneath him. His dick is hard now. Too hard. He needs some sort of friction down there, but Hinata has positioned himself so that there is absolutely no chance of that right now. He whimpers pathetically and manages to rasp out a few words.

“Hi-Hinata. More.”

Hinata rolls his eyes upwards, mouth still poised above the sensitive flesh. He hums quietly, eyes never leaving Kageyama’s as he darts his tongue out to gently swirl around the tip of the hardened nub. Kageyama whimpers again, and he’s feeling a little ashamed because he never whimpers, but apparently Hinata wants to ravish his nipples today.

“Ask nicely.”

Kageyama manages a scowl, though it’s a lot less intimidating when his face is flushed red and his hair is beginning to stick to his increasingly sweaty forehead. Hinata raises an eyebrow at the lack of response and his tongue reappears from between his lips ready to-

“Please.” Kageyama hisses. The word sounds foreign in his ears because he doesn’t say please to anyone, especially not Hinata. But he finds himself repeating it anyway. “Please.”

Hinata’s tongue disappears and a smile replaces it. “Alright.”

And then Hinata’s kissing his way down Kageyama’s chest, onto his stomach, then nuzzling his face into the soft hairs that begin at his belly button. Kageyama wants to yell at him again, because he’s in no mood to be nuzzled, but then he realises Hinata’s hands are undoing his buttons and zip, beginning to work his trousers down his hips. Kageyama raises his hips in what was meant to be a helpful gesture, his dick butting against Hinata’s throat and the smaller boy letting out a weird choked grunt before glaring up at him, but continuing to pull his trousers off anyway.

With the second article of clothing gone, Kageyama is left in just his boxers and socks. Hinata doesn’t seem interested in removing the latter so Kageyama speaks up for a second time. Because leaving your socks on when having sex is weird. (Or so he’s heard.)

“Socks.” He practically whispers. When Hinata cocks his head at him he repeats himself, louder this time. “Socks. You should… Take them o-off. Dumbass.” _Nailed it._

Hinata raises his eyebrow but says nothing, turning around to pull Kageyama’s socks off one at a time, and then they join the growing mess on the floor. When he turns back to Kageyama, Kageyama is sure he’s even redder than he was before Hinata turned away.

“So what about these?” Hinata whispers playfully, dragging a finger along the very prominent bulge in his boxers. “Should I take these off too?”

Kageyama almost chokes on air when he tries to speak, instead settling for a jerky nod.

So Hinata does. He hooks his fingers under the elastic waistband and gently pulls until Kageyama’s dick flops out, resting against his stomach, twitching slightly with the sudden cool air. Hinata grins at Kageyama’s face, his eyes squeezed shut and lip caught between his teeth in an attempt to silence any more embarrassing sounds.

Without any warning, Hinata moves forward and licks a quick stripe along Kageyama’s dick. Kageyama instantly arches his back, a deep moan escaping his lips, hands shooting down to tangle themselves in Hinata’s hair, because after all this time he’s still not used to his mouth being _there._

Hinata hums quietly as he licks his way from base to tip. Extensive internet research has told him that sucking your bottom’s dick was a good way to distract them from what was happening further down. So that’s what he’d do. Mouth never leaving Kageyama, Hinata rifled around through the plastic bag he’d obtained recently, eventually pulling out a tube of lube. He felt Kageyama stiffen and used his free hand to rub soothing circles into Kageyama’s thigh.

“W-Where did you even get this stuff… Dumbass.”

Hinata smiled around Kageyama’s dick, slowly drawing himself back in order to speak. “Well duh, I went to the store. Sugawara-san told me which one to go to, apparently they are the cheapest but sell the same stuff as the others! So anyway-”

Kageyama interrupted with an indignant squeak, completely ignoring the fact that Suga had recommendations of where to buy lube and condoms. “You bought it yourself?”

Hinata rolled his eyes and retracted his mouth from Kageyama’s crotch. “Of course I did you idiot, where else would I get it?”

“Oh my god.” Kageyama mumbled, imagining the small ginger child that was Hinata, who looked about 12 years old, wandering through the sexual aisles at the store. “Oh my god…”

“What?”

“No-Nothing…”

Hinata let out a snort. “Don’t be embarrassed Kageyama-kun, it’s not like anyone knows I’m using it on you, eh?”

“Sh-Shut up.”

Hinata did as he was told, popping open the lube bottle and pouring a generous amount onto his fingers. Kageyama wrinkled his nose at the sudden smell.

“Strawberry? Really?”

Hinata shrugged. “Strawberry is great! Plus it’s yummy so I could y’know… Lick around-”

“No. Oh no. _Oh god_ no. Absolutely not. _No_ -”

Hinata burst into hysterical giggles at that point.

“Don’t laugh! Dumbass! This is bad enough already!”

Hinata wiped a metaphorical tear away, giving Kageyama one last reassuring smile before glancing downwards to locate this new area he was meant to be touching. Kageyama tensed up when Hinata began rubbing against his hole, Hinata instantly sighing at him.

“Kageyama you need to relax.”

“I am relaxed!” He hissed back, draping one arm across his burning face.

“If you say so…” Hinata hummed as he pushed half a finger into Kageyama’s puckered hole.

Kageyama groaned in pain, free hand tangling itself in the bed sheets.

Hinata wiggled his finger around experimentally, smiling a little when Kageyama’s leg twitched. (Why he found that funny he will never know.) He paid close attention to the way Kageyama’s fists clenched and jaw set when he moved one way or another, and after a few moments of wiggling, pushed the rest of the way in.

"Ow." Kageyama hissed, bonking Hinata on the head with a fist. "That hurt you dumbass."

"Sorry." Hinata whispered, though he didn't really sound sorry at all. He licked his way up and down Kageyama's length in what Kageyama assumed was an attempted apology.

"Dumbass..." He muttered again, quiet.

Kageyama supposed it wasn’t that bad. It’s definitely weird, and it definitely stings, but it’s not the kind of ass splitting horror he was expecting.

And then Hinata decided to push an entire second finger in.

Kageyama jolted into a more upright position in an attempt to get away from the pain, but he didn't really get anywhere with Hinata gripping onto his thigh like that. Hinata sucked hard on the head of his cock, and Kageyama really tried to focus on that but Hinata had also started wiggling both fingers around now and it felt _so so_ weird.

"Ow." He whimpered again, and when Hinata actually looked up, cock still between his lips, he looked maybe a little apologetic. He drew off of the top with a wet pop.

"Relax Kageyama, it won't hurt as much if you relax."

Kageyama groaned. He was trying to relax, but it’s kind of difficult when you have fingers in your fucking ass. Nevertheless he tried his best, deep breaths in through his nose, deep breaths out through his mouth because apparently that was the most effective way to breathe. Hinata continued to lavish attention on his not-as-hard-as-before dick which admittedly was helping, but every time he rotated his fingers it sent a jolt of burning pain through his body.

Eventually Kageyama felt himself begin to relax (or maybe he was just getting used to the uncomfortable feeling) and those fingers didn't hurt so much anymore. Sure, they still felt incredibly weird and not pleasurable in the least, but they weren't hurting. Apparently Hinata sensed this too and began spreading them apart.

"Nnngh!"

This was weirder. It felt so incredibly weird, but watching Hinata's expressions as he glanced down to look at what Kageyama assumed was himself beginning to stretch around Hinata’s fingers… Yeah, _maybe_ it was worth it.

"You look so good Kageyama."

Kageyama blushed and brought one hand back up to cover his face. This was embarrassing. _So embarrassing_. How did he get into this situation. Oh yeah, he lost rock paper scissors.

Hinata pushed his fingers deeper and Kageyama's breath caught in his throat. Okay, that felt kinda good.

Hinata returned his attention to Kageyama's face and kissed at his dick before asking.

"Did that feel good?"

Kageyama nodded behind his hand. He wasn't sure if Hinata was only asking to be smug or if he was asking an actual question. Either way, he couldn't see his face and couldn't hear any smugness in his voice so he assumed the former.

"Okay I'll try and find it again."

 _Find it?_ Kageyama slowly inched his hand away from his face to look down at Hinata whose eyes were closed and brow furrowed in concentration. His fingers were moving around at a mile a minute, prodding at every inch of Kageyama's insides. He was looking for something right? What exactly-

"Ahhnghh!"

Hinata's fingers paused and eyes snapped open to grin at Kageyama who had turned even redder at that sudden outburst.

"Here?" Hinata asked innocently, pressing his fingers onto the area he'd found.

Kageyama moaned softly and squeezed his eyes shut. "Y-Yeah."

That felt good. _Really good_. He decided right then that this was definitely worth all the uncomfortableness because _holy shit_ -

"Nngh! Hi-Hinata..."

Hinata began laving his tongue along Kageyama's once more fully hard length and humming quietly as he continued pressing against that spot.

"O-Oh my god." Kageyama groaned. He could feel his orgasm building; really fast, he was going to come-

Hinata took the pleasured sighs as a go ahead and pushed a 3rd finger in.

-And that trail of thought was stopped abruptly.

"Ahh! O-ow you dumbass!"

Hinata shrugged nonchalantly and began talking around Kageyama’s length. "Almost done.”

Kageyama’s eyes widened. _Almost_. They had hardly been at this for 2 minutes and he was _almost_ ready?

“Almost.” Kageyama whimpered. “Are you sure?”

Hinata nodded, fingers rotating and spreading apart in random patterns. “Almost.”

“Almost…” Kageyama repeated, still unsure.

Hinata carried on with whatever he was doing while Kageyama tried to mentally prepare himself.

_It’s just a dick. I’m not going to die. Lots of people do this and they aren’t dead. I can still play volleyball. Volleyball. Think about volleyball. We can go outside and practice receives after this. It’ll be okay. I’m oka-_

“Ready?”

Kageyama glances down at Hinata who has removed his fingers and is now staring at his own dick covered in a plastic like coating. _It’s a condom_ , his brain supplies helpfully. Hinata picks up the lube again and Kageyama’s lip curls as the overpowering scent of fake strawberries fills the room for the second time.

Once he’s slathered himself in the sticky liquid, Hinata stares back at Kageyama and grins.

“I said are you ready?”

Kageyama grumbles a yes and then Hinata’s awkwardly positioning himself between his legs, hips jutting forward uncomfortably and dick pressing between Kageyama’s cheeks. Kageyama closes his eyes as Hinata eases himself forward slowly, _so slowly_ and…

“How are you still fully clothed?” He squeaks out.

Hinata pauses and gives Kageyama an ‘are you serious’ look. When Kageyama opens his eyes, they glare at each other for a few seconds before Hinata groans loudly, draws his hips back and struggles his way out of his far too tight t-shirt. He makes a move to get closer to Kageyama again and Kageyama presses his thighs together to stop him.

Hinata glares at him again.

“Are you stalling?”

Kageyama flinches. _Yes_ , but he can’t tell Hinata that.

“No…” He mumbles.

Hinata sighs again, shifts so that his legs are dangling off the bed and pulls off his jeans, boxers and (at the last second) socks. That pile of clothing is getting really big now and Kageyama glares at it until Hinata is pulling his thighs apart and pushing his dick forwards and Kageyama doesn’t really get a chance to freak out before Hinata’s inside him. A little.

Kageyama hopes Hinata feels bad now because the tip is barely in and already he can’t stop himself from making some sort of weird whining noise. Kageyama squeezes his eyes shut because he’s pretty sure tears are going to start leaking down his face if he doesn’t. Hinata stills his hips momentarily and scowls down at him.

“Are you serious?”

Kageyama cracks open one teary eye, and after seeing Hinata’s expression, begins to pout.

“I don’t like it.”

Hinata rolls his eyes and lets his head drop forward until his chin is resting on his chest. He’s sure Kageyama is just being a big baby, but he’s not going to force anything.

“Look.” He mutters, raising his head slightly to gauge Kageyama’s reaction. “If you really hate it that much, we can stop.”

When Kageyama’s pout intensifies, Hinata groans again.

“I don’t know what pouty face means Kageyama. You need to use words!”

Kageyama flushes and murmurs a quiet “try again,” so Hinata does.

He pushes again, as slowly as he possibly can but still Kageyama sounds like a tortured animal.

“Kageyama?”

Kageyama huffs before barking out “I don’t hate it you dumbass! It just hurts!”

With that, Hinata pulls away completely, pointedly ignoring the way Kageyama’s hole twitches and expression drops when he does so.

“Okay. Um. We can try a different position, if you want? Where you can control it better I guess…”

“…Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yeah. Okay.”

Hinata nods, mostly to himself, before he grips onto one of Kageyama’s hands and pulls him upright. He places a quick peck on Kageyama’s flushed cheek before laying himself down in Kageyama’s previous position. When Kageyama cocks his head at him, Hinata slaps his palms against his thighs in attempted encouragement.  
  
"C'mon Kageyama, it'll be easier for you like this."  
  
Kageyama continued to stare for a moment before admitting defeat and straddling Hinata's knees, slowly shuffling his way upward until he had plopped his ass onto Hinata's abdomen.  
  
"Okay good!" Hinata grinned. "Now you just gotta-"  
  
"I know what to do dumbass!" Kageyama snapped. "Just give me a minute."  
  
Hinata sighed and began running his hands along Kageyama's thighs as he waited for whatever it is that Kageyama was waiting for. Eventually Kageyama sucked in a breath and carefully raised himself back onto his knees, reached behind himself to grasp Hinata's dick and gently pressed it against his hole.  
  
Hinata practically vibrated with excitement, hands now grasping Kageyama's hips and muttering little "you're doing so well”’s under his breath.   
  
Kageyama steels himself and ever so slowly eases himself downwards, eyes screwing shut and lips parting in a silent moan. _This is better_ he decides.  
  
Hinata’s toes curl as Kageyama began taking his dick, deeper and deeper and _holy shit it's so hot inside Kageyama he feels so good-_  
  
"Sh-shut up dumbass!"   
  
Hinata quickly opened his eyes (when had he closed them?) and glanced upwards where he was met with a bright red and still scowling Kageyama. Apparently he had said those things aloud.  
  
"It's true." He murmured, noticing that Kageyama had stopped. "Keep going."

Kageyama lets out a long breath as he eases himself further down. He finds himself wishing that Hinata had a smaller dick, because really this is taking _forever_ , when is it going to end?

He gets his answer a few agonisingly slow seconds later. He shifts his knees a little because they’re starting to ache and whimpers a little when he move too sharply, pain shooting up his spine.

Hinata’s hands are on his thighs in an instant. He’s still cooing praise under his breath, his eyes are squeezed shut, his cheeks flushed and lips swollen.

Kageyama swallows. He doesn’t think Hinata has ever looked more sexy.

“You okay?” Hinata whispers as he rubs soothing circles into Kageyama’s heated skin.

Kageyama shudders and nods his head instead of speaking. He’s not entirely sure what his voice is going to sound like at the moment and he doesn’t really want to find out. He shifts his knees again and lets out a little huff at the foreign feeling. How can he feel so full of someone so small?

Chocolate eyes slowly inch open and Kageyama realises that Hinata hadn’t seen his nod.

“Y-Yeah.” He rasps out, moving his own hands to rest on top of Hinata’s.

“Good.” Hinata mumbles. “Can I- Can I move?”

Kageyama nods again, his grip tightening on Hinata’s wrists as he gives a gentle rock of his hips. Kageyama lets out a quiet moan as Hinata moves, his dick brushing along _something_ that feels good in there, that spot from earlier he assumes. His mouth falls open and eyebrows furrow, and Hinata watches him with half lidded eyes. He carries on rocking his hips in his attempt at rhythm, but it’s not enough for Kageyama. All or nothing.  
  
"You feel really good Kageyama."  
  
Kageyama groans in response.  
  
"F-faster..."  
  
Hinata fought the urge to close his eyes again, he didn't want to miss one more second of Kageyama's blissed out face but it was so _so hard_ -  
  
"Ah!"   
  
Hinata peered up at Kageyama, whose mouth was now hanging open wide, eyes staring back down at Hinata with an intensity he had only seen on the court.  
  
"Hnng- Hina... Go faster..."  
  
And he did, not too much; he didn't want to hurt the still adjusting Kageyama. Moans bubbled from Kageyama's throat as he was fucked a little faster, the more vigorous thrusting pushing his jelly knees off balance a few times until he decided to lean forward and brace himself against Hinata's chest.  
  
That's when real moaning began. The slight change in angle let Hinata push against Kageyama's prostate with every thrust, Kageyama instantly letting him know with the loud wail he let out that he couldn't bring himself to be ashamed of.  
  
"Hah- there! Harder!"

Hinata moaned loudly himself. This is bad, he was not expecting Kageyama to be this loud. Despite not wanting to, he finds himself closing his eyes and biting down hard on his lip, careful to keep giving Kageyama what he wanted. He thrusts a little harder and curls his fists against Kageyama’s thighs in a desperate attempt to not come yet _please please please Kageyama will never let me live it down._

He feels the pressure of Kageyama’s hands vanish from his chest, slows his hips a little and cracks open one eye to see what’s going on.

Kageyama’s head is lolled back and his chest is heaving rapidly. Hinata gives him a once over and notices for the first time that Kageyama’s whole body is blushing. Cute, he thinks.

“Hinata… Hinata stop. Stop, please…”

Hinata instantly freezes at the desperation in Kageyama’s voice. Did I hurt him? _Oh god. What have I done? What if he can’t play volleyball? Oh no, oh god._

“What’s wrong?” He blurts out with all the suave he’s capable of. (None.)

Kageyama’s head flops forward and he moans softly at the motion.

“N-Nothing… I just… Don’t wanna c-cum yet…”

Hinata’s eyes widen. Oh. At least they’re in the same boat here.

“Ka-Kageyama. I’m really… Close too…”

Kageyama mumbles something under his breath before straightening up a little as the realisation that they’re both just denying themselves pleasure right now hits him.

“Okay. You know you’re not gonna break me so just…” He makes some questionable hand gestures, as if they will help him to articulate his feelings. “Go harder.”

Hinata nods. “O-Okay.”

And then they start up at a gentle pace again, but it quickly turns into something much more vigorous, Kageyama urging Hinata on with his eyes.

“Harder.” He whimpers, embarrassment be damned, he doesn’t care anymore.

Hinata slides his hands a little further around Kageyama and squeezes down hard as he moves faster, pushes deeper. Kageyama lets out a broken moan, internally revelling in the thought of having eight (ten if those pinkies press a _little_ harder) tiny round bruises over himself.

“C’mon Hina- Ah! You can do- ah, ah… Better than that.”

Hinata curls his toes and grits his teeth. He starts thrusting faster, deeper, and suddenly Kageyama is tipping his head back and howling. Hinata watches in silent awe as Kageyama’s dick twitches against his stomach and begins leaking so much that it’s smearing thick stickiness all over his abdomen.

“Oh my god. Oh, oh, oh god! Ha-Ah! Harder!”

If Hinata is amused by Kageyama’s sudden outburst, he says nothing, silently complying with Kageyama’s wishes. He draws his hips back further and pushes forward with more force, Kageyama’s volume increasing tenfold. Kageyama’s bones seem to turn to jelly after that, his body flopping forward completely, elbows supporting him from either side of Hinata’s shoulders, and it kinda sucks that he’s taller than Hinata because his neck ends up hovering over Hinata’s face-

“Hi-Hi-Hinata!”

-But that doesn’t really matter because he can still feel how much Kageyama is enjoying himself without being able to see his face. Hinata cranes his own neck upwards and sucks harshly at Kageyama’s exposed flesh, Kageyama groaning loudly and attempting to rock his own hips in time with Hinata’s.

Hinata removes his lips with a wet ‘pop’ and pants into Kageyama’s neck.

“That feel g-good, Kageyama?”

“Y-Y-Ah! Yeah! S’good!”

“I’m so close.” Hinata whines into his neck. “Are- are you close too?”

Kageyama nods vigorously as Hinata’s grip tightens on his ass. “Yeah! Ah, ah! I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum!”

Hinata shudders violently at that. Kageyama hasn’t even _touched_ himself. Is it really that good? He spreads his thighs a little to give him more leverage and thrusts as hard as he can up into Kageyama’s heat.

“Hi-Ah-Ah-Ah! ‘M coming!”

Hinata’s mouth falls open in surprise as he feels hot spurts of cum paint his abdomen and chest. _Holy shit_. He didn’t even touch himself. And he just came everywhere. His hips jar as he attempts to keep thrusting, but it’s difficult when Kageyama is suddenly 10 times tighter than he was 5 seconds ago.

He ends up coming himself when Kageyama keeps squeezing around him, his own cum pouring into the condom that caused him a whole lot of difficulty when he tried to put it on 5 minutes ago. (Thankfully Kageyama was having too much of an internal breakdown to notice his fumbling.)

When they both come down from their highs, panting and wheezing like a pair of smokers, Kageyama reaches behind himself to pull Hinata’s dick out of his ass, then flops himself forward, completely flattening the smaller boy. Hinata squeaks in surprise (and disgust) as Kageyama ends up laying in his own cum and smearing it everywhere.

“Gross Kageyama.” He wheezes, Kageyama is way too heavy to be laying here.

“Mmph.”

Hinata sighs and wraps his arms around his giant idiot boyfriend. He’s getting soft now and cum is starting to dribble along his length where that stupid condom is becoming more and more uncomfortable.

“Kageyama. Kageyama it’s grooooooss. Kageyama!”

“Shut up you dumbass.” Kageyama murmurs, wrapping his arms around Hinata’s neck and fanning warm breath over the side of his face. “Gimme a minute.”

With the sleepy edge to Kageyama’s voice, Hinata resigns himself to his horrible fate of laying here in the mess until Kageyama falls asleep and he can carefully manoeuvre himself from beneath his dead weight of a boyfriend.

And now that he’s got what he wanted, he guesses he should start playing rock paper scissors properly from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> Find any mistakes? Let me know and I will fix them! Kudos and comments are always appreciated, and may lead to me publishing more sin! Yay! :D
> 
> Thanks for reading ~
> 
> Also find me at butterbeex.tumblr.com!
> 
> Special thanks to my friend Kels for beta-ing this for me :p


End file.
